bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кенпачи Азаширо
Kenpachi Azashiro (アザ史郎 剣八, Azashiro Kenpachi) cuyo nombre verdadero es Sōya Azashiro (アザ志郎宗谷, lit. Azashiro Sōya). Tal y como se cuenta en la novela "Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You '"''' fue el octavo heredero del título de ''Kenpachi, capitán de la 11ª División hace 200 años tras asesinar en duelo a su predecesor, Kuruyashiki Kenpachi. Ostentó el cargo de capitán hasta que se reveló contra el Seireitei. Su deserción llegó a tales extremos que la guardia real estuvo a punto de intervenir. No obstante, al conocer la noticia de que la División 0 se disponía a movilizarse para ir a por él, se rindió, siendo encerrado en el Mūken, ''la prisión más profunda de la ''Sociedad de Almas. Apariencia Azashiro seems to be a slender man, fair-skinned, with fine features and serene expression, with hair and eyes brown and elongated. In the case of Azashiro, it takes its long hair and smooth, collected queued a high, attached by a golden ornament, and with two long, thin strands falling on his face. During his time as captain of the 11th Division, he wore the suit typical of the shinigami, consisting in a Kimono and a Hakama black, and on these, indicating your position, the typical haori of Captain, which in his case had wide sleeves. However, and unlike the other shinigami, he used not the typical sash belt, but that in his case comes a very snug Obi belt, upon which carries a pair of gilded with intricate designs, boards which are connected by ropes. His appearance in general suggests that it belongs to the aristocracy, but has not said anything on the matter. Personalidad Apparently, Azashiro is a proud, polite, and well-mannered person. However, he hates weakness, since during his conversation with Aizen, it mocks him by saying that he respected not by being defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, and that it is not able to understand as a defeat can be beneficial. It also seems similar to the Aizen patience since you waited 200 years locked up to carry out their plans. Historia Se sabe relativamente poco acerca del pasado de Sōya Azashiro, pero consta que cuando era pequeño, se alisto a la Academia Shinigami , bajo la tutela de su hermana/maestra. Más adelante, al parecer, su hermana fue asesinadathumb|234px|Azashiro de niño por un Hollow ante los ojos del pequeño Azashiro, pero antes de morir, ella instó al joven Sōya a hacerse fuerte. Más adelante, se sabe que retó al Capitán de aquella época de la 11ª División, Kenpachi Kuruyashiki, en un duelo a muerte frente a 200 miembros de la División y de Shunsui Kyoraku. El duelo terminó en la muerte de Kuruyashiki y en el ascenso de Sōya Azashiro a su nuevo cargo de Capitán de la 11ª División, por el cual a partir de ese momento renunciaría al nombre de Sōya, tomando el nombre de Kenpachi, como es tradicion en los capitanes de 11º escuadron. Azashiro se mantuvo en el cargo durante un tiempo indeterminado, pero, no obstante, 200 años antes de los hechos ocurridos en la historia actual, Azashiro se reveló contra la Sociedad de Almas por motivos desconocidos (se sospecha que la muerte de su hermana tuvo algo que ver) luchando y asesinando a la mayoría de los capitanes de la época. Sin embargo, en cuanto supo la noticia de que la División 0 se disponía a movilizarse para enfrentarlo, se rindió sin condiciones, siendo juzgado por la Cámara de los 46 y siendo sentenciado a cumplír condena en la prisión más profunda de la Sociedad de Almas, el Mūken. No obstante, Azashiro se mantendría al corriente de la mayoría de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la Sociedad de Almas, gracias al hecho de que el espiritu de su Zanpakutoh, "Uro Shakuro", podía ir y venir libremente al mundo exterior, haciendo de informador a Azashiro, tal y como demostró, 200 años después, haciendole notar a Sosuke Aizen que se encontraba al corriente de la existencia de Ichigo Kurosaki , y de la derrota de Aizen a manos de este. Spirits Are Forever With You Poderes y habilidades Batallas